Happy Halloween
by Eogrus
Summary: The evil mascots of Five Nights At Freddy's are on the loose! Oh Noes! But thankfully many heroes will stop them! Will the protagonists succeed and save HALLOWEEEENNNNN?


It was a very black and dark night at Freddy's. The security guard was very sacred, but he bought his own battery so that the animatronics couldn't get in, so he was safe. The mechnical animals much didn't like, and began to protest.

"Now that the dumbass is locked in, what we're gonna do?" asked Chcka the humongously UGLY baby bird, eating pizza slices. She looked extra UGLY with pepperoni in her teeth.

"I know, we can go kill everyone IN TOWN!" Freddy said meanly, he was rubbing his hands diabloly and evil.

"Great idea master Freeedy!" Bonnie chirped happily, clapping the hands like an evil baby in approval of such bad intentions.

So Bonnie, Chicka, Foxie and Freedy broke through the window and went into the night. The Moon was full and the air was clear, so there was silvery darkness light everywhere, making everything spooky and evil. An owl like that on The Fearless Four opened her huge eyes and looked with her stupid face at Foxie, making him very scared because owls have spiritual powers of Ares.

"Freddy, I don't like this one bite" said Foxie cowardly and scaredaly.

"Nonesense Foxie, we are serial killers, darkness is our home and everything in it obeys us!" said Freddy wisely and wisdomly.

But Freddy was wrong, darkness doesn't follow anyone and will turn on you, especially if you're evil. If a bat stares at the mahagonous reflection of one's own thoughts, dark is the soul that craves structure. Just as the four devil machines went through the woods, Jack Skelington saw, and put his hand on the mouth in shock!

"Oh noes! If those demon devil cunts reach the city, everyone will be dead and not scared anymore! I won't be able to scare children again if they do!"

So Jack thought a bit for a plan. Oh Jack, be quick or everyone will be DEATH!

Meanwhile, on the town, Coraline Jones was very bored. Every Halloween was the same: stupid costumes, dumb kids begging for treats, rotten candy everywhere to be wasted on desperate druggies that desperately want a fox. She sighed, eating pumpkin beef jerky while looking at the distractions.

"Man, I almost wish Wybie was here, at least it'd be funny to see him spasm after eating tons of marshmallows" groaned Coraline, petting her black pussy feline.

"Patience, Coraline" said the cat, "darkness is coming. You must be alert."

"Well, finally. Where does it come first?"

"Why don't you go ask that kid over there? He can see ghosts and everything, he will tell you what you need to know."

Coraline looked where the cat wa spointing. Down the street was a weird kid with long animu hair that was talking to invisible things. Coraline went to him.

"Hey, are you the kid who can talk with ghosts?" she asked quizzically?

"I, uh..."

"That's okay, I'm not going to make fun of you. My cat talks as well."

"Sup?" said the cat gangstaly.

"Oh, thank goodness. Last time anyone went that way they tried to lynch me!"

"That's okay, we don't lynch people. So, do you know why the darkness is coming?"

"I talked to the spirits, they say that evil animatronics possessed by dead children are coming to town to KILL EVERYONE!"

"Wait, you mean the Freddy's animatronics? I thought it was a fairytale!"

"No, they're very real, and we must stop them or else the entire WORLD is doomed!"

Meanwhile, Jack Skelington stopped thinking and went to bring in Sally, Dr. Finklestein and the others.

"In order to kill the mascots, we must create a series of leylines that draw mana from them, and a special prison at the middle of the town" said Finklestein wisy.

"How do we do that?" asked Sally prettily and waving her hair.

"We should start digging channels all over the city. We'll pretend to be construction workers so nobody suspects!" her father said, masticating reindeer vulvas.

"If a leylines it is then it must be a spiral, so it will have extra power!" said the Mayor, he was expert in black magic on the side.

"Excellent idea!" congratulationed Jack happily, clapping his hands in approval, "If it's a spiral then it will also be spooky for the children!?"

So the zombies, werewolves, vampires, witches, mummies and merfolk all put on construction worker uniforms and grabbed their shovels. Jack picked a map and Sally dressed like a business woman, so nobody would question her authorithy or look at her putrid, decaying boobs. They all went to town, and nobody paid attention because they thought they were costumed. They started to dig and to drill, making holes on the road and flooding the streets with swamp sewer water.

"Accuse me, is this legal?" asked a stupid old lady, she was a prep.

"It is Madam, here are the papers" said Sally smartly, showing her the papers. They were written in gibberish, but the old woman thought it was runes, so it was a smart idea because she didn't question anymore.

Anyways, the monsters kept digging and digging and nobody questioned, except Coraline and Norman...AND THE DIPPER TWINS AND SOOS! They were on opposite sides of the town, so they didn't run into each other.

"What are those FUCKERS doing?" asked Dipper angrily, because he was on intellectual period.

"Oh, who cares?" retorted Mabel hedonistically, "Lets take advantage of the chaos and eat all the candy!"

"Yeah, candy!" said Soos dumfoundedly, following Mabel to attack twelve year old and beat them until they gave up their candy.

Dipper exasperated, and went to investigate. The monsters were almost completing their leylines, but the prison was still to be made. At the center of the spiral, Jack and Finklestein were, measuring and looking.

"The prison must be a huge hole" said the good doctor logically, "At the center of it we must pour women's menstruation blood, the most spiritually miasmic substance according to the ancient greeks, who were write about everything."

"Where will we find that!?" asked Jack worriedly and sacredly, "Sally doesn't not have a period because she is a rotten cadaver, and there are no availiable reproductive ladies anywhere!"

"Maybe I can help with that" said...BAYONETTA!

"But first you must educate us on what the BLOODY fuck is going on!" said Jeanne brittishly and englishly.

"The evil mascots at Freddy's will kill everyone if we don't put on this trap!" begged Jack, "Please help us!"

"Mmm, okay, I can make that happen, but you must find me a little boy to fuck. Only then can I generate enough black magic to put me on my period prematurely" Bayonetta clarified lustfully.

"Jesus fuck you evil pedo!" said Finklestein disdainfully, "Fine, I'll find you a little boy."

"Find one for me too, then you will have extra blood!" said Jeanne adjointedly.

Finklestein grunted, so while Jack and Sally remained to vigilante the operation, the mad doctor went to look. He didn't get very far, however, because he run in into Coraline, Norman and the cat.

"Hey, you're one of the monsters ruining the city!" Coraline accused ha-satanically.

"Children, we must prepare ourselves otherwise the mascots will kill everyone!"

"Wait, so you're on our side?" asked Norman confusedly.

"Yes, if everyone dies then we have no one to scare! And you can contribute too. We need menstrual blood in order to activate the prison, but the ugly devil witches that agreed to help us want to screw little boys. So, want to lose your virginity?"

Norman was very nervous. He was a virgin, he never had sex in his life, the mature desires of adulthood were only shadows of the mind's incessant doubt, in the occasional crush on a pretty girl or jock. To transition from little diaper boy to manhood was a big responsiblity, and a special moment that one may never take back! But the calling of duty calls, he cannot ignore the suffering, he must sacrifice his ideal sexual moment in order to save for the greta good!

"Okay, I'll do it" Norman said, defeated.

Coraline patted on the back, she knew it was a harsh decision to make, but secretly she was a perv who wanted to see boys' dongs. And Norman was very hot, she secretly envied the whore who was to screw him. The cat was also interested, he had a boy fetish, but was too deep in the closet to admit. Now he could see some real action! So the three of them followed Finklestien, and were in turned followed by Dipper! Yes, the hateful perv boy was nowhere near as thoughtful as Norman, he just wanted to use woman's bodies for his own gratification, and a chance to fuck was nothing he would not pass by. He rubbed his filthy cock at the thoughts of decadence and perversion, and followed with an erection in his hands!

Meanwhile, Mabel and Soos were very stuffed, with their bellies full like constipated turkeys. They spent the entire night stealing candy from babies and assaulting houses, throwing explosives and filling the habitations with sodium hydroxide aerosols until the owners fell dead! Many of said people ended up joining the zombie slave labour to build the leylines, since they were entranced by the Mayor's magic spell. So Soos and Mabel could steal and never face legal repercussions, so they did what they wanted like lust vultures upon paraplegic lambs.

"Ah, this is the life" said Mabel girlily, eating bloodied kit kats she stole from an autistic man.

"And soon...THE DEATH!" said an evil voice from the bushes.

Before Mabel could react, a hook grabbed her by the pussy and a sword bursted open her belly, spreading blood, half-digested candy, children's toes and shit everywhere! The hook then began to pull out the guts as she moaned in whoreful pleasure, while metallic jaws ate all the flesh, blood and poop with deliciousity...FOXIE!

"Oh Soos, you don't know what're missing!" said Mabel moanistically and pleasurably as her torso was empited and her skin was covered by her own red and black fluids.

Soos got very scared and tried to run, but Chicka captured and punched him in the face, dislodging his jaw off and thankfully punching out the ugly rodent putrid teeth, full of sugar and maggots. She then produced a giant womb of metal and pulsing black flesh oozing green blood from her belly which she shoved Soos inside. He felt like a little raped child, the feeling of violation spreading IRRATIONALLY through his body as the pressure began to smash him, to break his bones, to shred his internal organs, to burst fourth his brain and pulverise his entire body. In just a few minutes, he was so utterly triturated and smashed that he stopped resembling a person and more a bloody jelly with bones attached. She then sucked this jelly through the pores with much pleasure, growing more powerful.

Meanwhile, our heroes made it to the central hole. There, Bayonetta is waiting, completely nude, as was Jeanne. Jack went away to bang Sally, because he must remain loyal to marital vows.

"Why, hello there little one, ready to become a man?" licked Cereza lustfully.

"Norman swallowed a gob of spit, but gained courage enough to approach. He reached near the immense woman, who crouched down and kissed him in a passionately romance tongue fest. Coraline and the cat much liked, they took out their cellphones to photograph.

"You can touch me, Norman" Bayonetta winked goodly.

"How do you know my name?" asked Norman confusedly.

"While we were kissing, I used my witch time to see all your files. Now I know everything about you, and I must say that you're a very brave young man. That makes me very... moist..."

And so for the first time in her adult life, Cereza blushed, and Norman did too. Yes, he knew this was the right time and way to lose his virginity after all. So he rehearsed all the slutty tricks of his sister Courtney - she always pretended to be lesbo to get Mtch's attention, which didn't matter since he was in a relationship with Kurt from Glee, the only person who cares about chick flicks -, and suavely rubbed his hands on her tights as she kissed him, before finger her pussy. Dipper, who was watching this, couldn't control his PERV urges muche longer, ripped off his clothes and jumped on the action, attacking Jeanne! But she grabbed him by the neck.

"My my, what do we have here, a spying voyeur?" she said dismissively, "What a naughty boy, maybe you oughta be teached a lesson for being naked in front of a lady."

"Yes YES teach me a lesson!" shouted Dipper hornily, he was truly a fool of himself.

Jeanne obliged, punching his balls. But Dipper was a hateful pervy male, he only enjoyed as the lady fists triturated his genitalia. So Jeanne threw him to the ground, making him paraplegic, put her snatch on his dick, and began to go up and down violently, completely breaking his pelvis and rupturing his bowels and baldder. Dipper orgasmed many times, having the time of his life. Finally, Jeanne grabbed his head (his head head, not penis head) and shoved it in her pussy, contracting her vaginal muscles and completely obliterating it, smashing all the bones and brains. Dipper died, but regretfully died a satisfied, happy boy.

"Well, now I have black energy to make menstruation blood" said Jeanne, and she crouched on the hole, releasing venemous black blood from her pussy, that flowed down and activated the leylines.

Now there was no more pressure on Bayonetta and Norman to have sex, so they could take things naturally. Bayonetta laid on the ground, allowing Norman to have access, though she was still a dom. He took out all his clothes except his clothes - because, let's face it, white socks on a man are fucking hot -, relevealing his suave softness preteen body and his pretty one inch cock. He carefully touched Bayonetta's boobs, which began to lactate black hell energy because she was an Umbra Witch. That energy went to the leylines, making them even more powerful, so that they'd drain the animatronics even more. Norman sucked on the boobs, but Bayonetta instructed to give him a boobjob, so he sat his crotch on her chest and put his penis between the dark energy generators, using the mana as lube. Bayonetta much liked, rubbing her clitoris with her manly hands and licking the Norman penis with much pleasure.

"Oh Bayonetta, I'm gonna cum!" said the inexperienced virginal boy orgasmically.

"Cum, little one, since you're a preteen we can have fun all night!" she chirped happily.

Norman agreed, and let it go, finally loosing his virginity, releasing a powerful energy into the air that stirr the entire world. All the ghosts much liked and became very honry, fucking themselves in the ether, while the zombies and the other monsters fucked in the material world. Bayonetta then sucked Norman's cock, and then he fucked her pussy. Jack and Sally got very arousive to the sight of this, so they took off their clothes, and Jack put his baculum - he was born with an atavism that made him have a penis bone like a chimpanzee when he was alive - and put it in Sally's putrid fungus snatch with much pleasure. Coraline took out her lochtes, and began to french Jeanne, fisting her uterus with her arm. Only cat was left without someone to fuck, until a wonderous masculine scent came from the bushes.

"Do not worry cat, I am here for you" said...MEESH!

"Oh my saviour, I knew you'd some!" said the amazed pussy male cat, kissing his much larger counterpart with much pleasure and rubbing his erection with the hindpaws as he fucked Meesh's navel, before preparing his erection to go on his bum.

So everyone could fuck, and they did, and the leylines got very powerful, glowing with a pink darkness (like in half of the MTG Black cards, lol). Just in time, because they were finally going to be put to the test...THE ANIMATRONICS ARRIAVED!

"What is this, some fool's fornicatin' in our holy Mecca TOWN!?" roared Freddy manly and evilly.

"And they call US depraved!" said Bonnie elitistically, fucking what remained of Mabel's corpse with a black strap on.

"Now, ACTIVATE THE SPELL!" cried Mayor, while he was licking Meesh's cock as it penetrated cat's arse.

And Finklestien did, pissing on the leylines, making the darkness such the animatronics in! They were whirling and twirling in the pink darkness, pushed like in a black hole of misery and despair and gnashing of tooth. They screamed and yelled and kicked, but they could not stop the suckery. Eventually, they ended up in the hole, and they fell down.

"Hooray, our spell worked!" shouted Jack Skelligton in happiness as he came imaginary cum on Sally's putrid butt.

And there was much rejoicing. But suddenly something very bad happened... the ground began to shake... the sewers began to burst... the whipoorwhils began to fly and cackled evil obscenities in their vagina plummages... the animatronics came out of the hole, and they grew to KAIJU SIZE!

"HAW HAW you pitiful FOOLS, darkness and women's mensturation only power us MORE!" laughed giant Freedy meanly and sarcastically and harassmently.

"Yeah, you are such FOOLS to think that the power of love that is only used by FOOLS would work!" smirked Foxy devilfully and hatredly.

Then Chicka the hateful poultry fowl bird began to punch the ground, causing earthquakes that destroyed all buildings. But everyone was safe, because of Bayonetta's darkness powers. She then covered herself with her hair, and began to shoot everywhere with her high heel guns, making Chicka's eyes explode.

"ARGEDCO!" she shouted, and Labolas appeared, chewing on Chicka's poultry pussy, ripping off the metal from there and all the ugly evil flesh inside, eating Chicka from the inside out.

"You FOOLS, you cannot defeat us! Even trying is the dare of FOOLS!" shouted Bonnie lovecraftianly, its fingers bursting into many ugly tentacles throwing shit everywhere.

Everyone then began to fight. Mayor used shadow magic to cast thousands of devils to beat Foxy's face, Finklestein used science to build an automaton made from children's bones to attack Freddy's ass, Jeanne summoned a giant torture horse to put Bonnie on, Jack Skelington began to throw radioactive pumpkins to Freddy's face, Meesh began to draw giant mechas that attacked Chikca, and Sally took off her leg and began to beat Foxy's toe.

"Such FOOLS, you haven't even dented us!" hissed Bonnie meanly, even though the metal horse was punching the man uterus, "Resisting is the endeveaour of FOOLS!"

"Everyone, we can defeat them all together!" Norman suggested righteously and rightly.

And so everyone stopped what they were doing and held their hands. The animatronics cackled and punched, but their hands punched an invisible force field and broke! All the friendship, all the love, the spirit of Halloween cannot be defeated!

"For glory!" shouted Caroline.

"For justice!" shouted Jack.

"For love!" shouted Sally.

"For fortitude!" shouted Mayor.

"For prudence!" shouted Jeanne.

"For righteousness!" shouted Cereza.

"For truth!" shouted the cat.

"For compassion!" shouted Meesh.

"In name of the Moon, may these foul animatronicws be sent to HELL!" shouted Norman, and his eyes glowed pure pink.

Then a huge pink laser beam of DARKNESS came down from the Moon and blasted the foul animatronics, opening a portal to hell and sucking them in for good!

"You FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" shouted Freddy, but even as he grasped the edges, he too fell into oblivion.

And so our story ends happily. Everyone kept celebrating the glory and love of Halloween until dawn, and having tons and lots of fun. But even as the first rays of golden light appeared in the horizon, and they prepared to go back home, evil still lurked in this world, evil that would soon claim it's place.

"You may have won against my brethren, but I still stand, and I shall avenge them, you FOOLS!" said...GOLDEN FREDDY!

TO BE CONTINUED!?


End file.
